Taste of Neopolitan
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Jaune Arc goes out for a night on the town after getting turned down by Weiss, Neo is looking for some fun. A fateful meeting in Juniors club, that is where Jaune gets a Taste for Neo and Neo does for Jaune. Now Jaune could not get enough, she just made his heart race like no one else and she was a damn good kisser... Eventual Lemons


**I don't own the art or RWBY either they belong to their respective owners. Please Enjoy.**

Taste of Neopolitan

A cool breeze wafted through Vale's evening as Jaune Arc straightened out his clothes in nervousness. He glanced down looking at his clothes, he was dressed in a dark blue shirt with black pants and a black jacket. He walked down the pavement of Vale's night district knowing his direction.

He glanced up his eyes were drawn to the familiar club the most popular club in all of Vale, "Junior's". It was bright and vibrant almost as if it was alive, it made all the clubs around it pale in comparison. It was also the club where he had met the owner who had gotten him into Beacon, Junior. Junior was the main information broker in Vale and a damn good forger, he had him to thank for getting into Beacon.

He entered the large sprawling club, one of the bouncers giving him a slight nod as he entered as he recognized him from before. The club had a large dance floor with a DJ on a raised platform directly opposite the entrance while there was a large bar with an accompaniment of stools to the left of the dance floor while to the right was an area of tables for VIP clients. The club was a vibrant black and red with lights of alternating colour cutting through. The music was a playlist of the latest hits on Remnant with slight alterations to make them more suited for clubbing.

As his eyes took in the sight of the club, the dance floor was extremely packed as was the VIP area. His eyes moved to the bar and he could see Junior; the tall man was cleaning some glasses at the bar as people sat at the bar chatting or drinking.

He approached the bar, Junior eyes flitted to the blonde. Before he turned to face him, his expression marginally relaxed at seeing a familiar face. He walked up to the bar and took a free stool as Junior came to a stop in front of him continuing to clean glasses.

"Junior, it's nice to see you again" Jaune greeted the information broker

"Hey kid what brings you back?" Junior greeted back

"I just needed to take my mind off some things…" Jaune admitted as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Junior had a small knowing smirk grow on his lips.

"Woman troubles?" Jaune froze like a deer in the headlights earning a small chuckle from the bartender

"How can you tell?" Jaune asked in wonderment

"With teenagers, it's always about girls. Wasn't hard to guess…." The bartender grunted

Junior hit the nail on the head. The real reason he had come to Juniors was he just needed to get away from Beacon and a stinging rejection from Weiss. His body shivered in memory at the words, she had never rejected him so harshly before, it brought him to tears. Not one of his proudest moment hence why he did the rash decision of coming out to a club, a place where he was out of his depth.

"Yeah, it is about girl troubles…" Jaune hung his head in shame. A sharp sliding noise occurred before a glass filled with a bright red drink filled his vision. His head recoiled upwards to look up to the info broker who nodded to the glass.

"Strawberry Sunrise, this one is on the house kid." A small smile crept its way onto the young huntsmen's face

"Thanks, Junior…" he picked the glass up before downing the drink. He was first hit by the sweet taste of fruits before it was cut through by burning flavour of alcohol as it travelled down his throat. He slammed the glass down as he winced feeling the final vestiges of the alcohol burned down his throat.

"Speaking of trouble…." Junior trailed off as he moved to serve another customer.

"Well Well, Mil it's our knight in shining armour" A haughty voice greeted Jaune from his left

"Did the Knight come to rescue some maidens?" another teasing subtle voice greeted from his right.

Jaune found himself shivering he knew who the voices belonged to, Milita and Melanie Malachite. The two twins were here when he first came to Junior's for help to get himself into Beacon and to say the least they were Mini-Yang's with a hint of cruelty.

"M-Milita and M-Melanie, nice to see you two again…" he felt two arms lock with his, the two twins exchanged looks

"Why didn't you come to visit us again?" Militia pouted cutely

"Like, we totally missed you …" Melanie added with her own pout as her hand danced up Jaune's thigh making the blonde flinch slightly. The boy blushed as he glanced at the twins.

He then turned to Junior his eyes begging for help but Junior gave him a shake of the head indicating he was on his own. He at least had the consideration to slide a drink down to him, he quickly downed it much to the surprise of the twins.

"Rough day huh?" Melanie asked to which Jaune nodded

"Yeah, you can say that" smirks formed on the twin's faces as Militia waved over to Junior indicating they wanted drinks.

He slid over more drinks they all raised their glasses clinking them to together.

"Cheers!" they all cheered as a small smile graced his lips maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Neopolitan was bored, Roman didn't need her help today so she spent the day lounging around eating ice cream. Not that it was bad just so boring. She was currently walking through Vale licking the ice cream off her namesake smiling to herself, trying to alleviate said boredom.

As she strutted down the street lit by streets lights her parasol twirling between her fingers she could feel stares on her. She was exotic in men and women's eyes with pink and brown her and white streaks on the pink side, her eyes brown and pink. Dressed in her white jacket, brown pants, black gloves and black and white boots with high heels and a corset hugging her form. She truly was a sight to be admired, desired and lusted after.

She didn't mind the looks, she was no stranger to such things as desire and lust but it had been a while since she had indulged herself in such things. She liked the innocent ones, they were fun to tease, so fun to teach, so fun to bend to her will. She bit her lower lip in slight frustration she was feeling a little bothered with regards to the opposite sex but she planned on fixing that soon.

She then heard the loud music of a club, a cruel smile graced her lips as she saw it was Juniors club, the perfect place to look for her prey.

Finishing her ice cream, she strutted to the entrance where the bouncer who saw the small women paled and immediately stepped away from the entrance allowing her in. She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes smirking he knew his place.

As she entered the club, her eyes began methodically scanning for something that caught her fancy. Scanning the VIP tables nothing but rich cocky assholes with their floozies, she didn't mind breaking their self-entitled prideful asses into nothing but her boy toy and a pitiful mess, but such a thing becomes stale after multiple times.

She then turned to appraise the potential at the bar, she licked her lips before it drew into a predatory smirk while her eyes narrowed on her prey.

Jaune had loosened up a lot now and was currently pouring his heart out to the twins his face had become slightly flushed due to the alcohol. The twins were slightly effected but they had experience Jaune didn't. Jaune was having fun, he was telling them how he was let down by Weiss but they just made jokes and were extremely supportive.

"I even serenaded her!" he declared with passion and an underlying tone of hurt at being rejected, maybe he was a bit more than buzzed.

"Yeah, and what did she say?" Melanie asked enjoying seeing buzzed Jaune

"Nothing but she did slam the doooor in my face…" Jaune admitted without shame earning giggles from the twins

"She didn't even get to hear the full song though!" Militia pointed out

"I know but then she opened the door and started screaming at me! Saying how I was a useless man, even worse than the dirt beneath her heels!" Jaune continued before raising the pitch of his voice in a poor imitation of Weiss.

"Jaune Arc you are a sad, pitiful excuse of a huntsman and a man. You are delusional to even think that I would reciprocate your feelings and that I Weiss Schnee would waste my time with someone like you. I believed I have been more than courteous by rejecting your previous advances but enough is enough! I will not date you Jaune Arc and my answer will never change!' Then! She slammed the door in my face… again!" his voice slowly becoming more sombre as he finished his recitation of today's events. Even Melanie and Militia winced in pity and pain at the story, that was probably one of the harshest turning down of a date they have heard.

"After that, I was just done ya know? She clearly doesn't want me and why should I waste my time! I am better then she deserves anyway." The twins smiled at Jaune's conclusion

"Indeed you are Jaune and never forget how much you are worth and don't forget our knight" Miltia advised

"No means no" the twins declared in sync

"Oum to that, Junior another round!" Jaune declared cheerfully with his trademark goofy grin as he waved to the bartender

"Alright, sir knight I think you had enough" Junior intervened not willing to see Jaune descend further into drunkenness.

A loud slam drew everyone's attention as shouts erupted in the VIP section the twin's jovial expression suddenly turned serious while Junior nodded to them.

"Deal with that mess" the twins got off their seats

"We will be back babe just stay here," Melanie told Jaune who nodded his goofy grin still emblazoned on his face

"No problem, be safe girls!" he told them but the knight didn't know they didn't need to be safe after all those who started the fight we're going to wish they never did as the twins cracked their knuckles simultaneously as they moved through the dance floor to get to the fight.

As the twins left Jaune found the seat to his right occupied, he turned to see who occupied it and he felt his throat grow dry as his breath caught in his throat.

Neopolitan started appraising Jaune closely, he was tall she liked that in a man, his hair a messy mop but could be styled to enhance his looks but it was a nice vibrant blonde She saw he had goofy grin's an honest smile but what she loved was his eyes a sapphire blue they shone brightly with innocence, loyalty and compassion.

Jaune too was drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman who was sitting next to him. Her hair was luscious and the contrasting colours of brown, pink and white that just seemed to work. Her eyes two different colours but that just added to her exoticness and was unique to say the least, her lips a gentle pink Jaune absentmindedly wondered how they would taste and feel. She really was something and Jaune had never seen such an exotic and pretty girl.

"You are beautiful…" Jaune spoke, more like blurted out mesmerised by the ice cream themed girl, his words brimming with innocence and complete utter honesty. A wordless giggle escapes her lips as her eyes twinkled in amusement. She took out her scroll and began typing,

**[You are quite handsome yourself.] **Jaune immediately blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Jaune mentally was freaking out as to why he blurted out a compliment but decided to run with it.

"Jaune Arc short, sweet, roll off the tongue, ladies love it" he introduced himself as he turned on his stool to the face the woman. She smiled in complete utter amusement he was just too damn cute.

**[Hmm, it does, Neopolitan pleasure to meet you Jaune Arc. You can call me Neo if you want.] **She typed out, he nodded. His eyes brows furrowed in confusion as to why she was typing on a scroll.

"Neo, If you don't mind me asking why are you typing on your scroll?" he asked tentatively not wishing.

**[I am mute; I can't talk even if I wanted to.] **She quickly typed back expecting such a question. Jaune lips creased into a thin line as he realised he was a bit insensitive and he should have clocked it had something to do with an inability to speak and that it was most likely something personal.

"Sorry, I shouldn't really have asked, it's not my business" he apologized as his eyes nervously flicked to gauge her response hoping he hadn't annoyed the beauty. Neo looked at him in disbelief he was so innocent that he was quick to apologize, he was just too damn cute. She knew that she was not going to let this opportunity to escape, she merely shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

**[It's fine; I am used to people asking but I appreciate your consideration.] **Jaune breathed a noticeable sigh of relief before more typing occurred.

**[So what brings you here?] **a white-haired girl quickly flickered through Jaune's mind making him wince a bit.

"I just need to take my mind off somethings… Unless you want to hear my terrible guitar skills…." he scratched the back of his neck while chuckling nervously and slowly he trailed off not really wanting to talk about getting rejected by Weiss

**[So you came for a bit of fun ;)] **she typed back, an impish smile on her lips

"Yeah, I did" he nodded in affirmation

She leaned closer to him but he didn't back away instead he turned to face her. She glanced to the dance floor before glancing back to Jaune.

**[So handsome are you willing to join me on the dancefloor?] **

Jaune glanced at the dance floor, his foot tapped against the floor absent-mindedly to the beat. The blonde shook his head why was he hesitating a cute girl was asking to dance with him and he was a good dancer this was an easy way to impress her!

"Definitely" he smiled back feeling emboldened by the alcohol, she grabbed his hand. He took a moment to marvel at the softness of her skin before he found himself surprised by her strength as she almost yanked him off his chair.

As he was taken to the dance floor by Neo, Junior sent him looks of pity. The kid really didn't know what he was getting into but it was not worth earning the ire of Roman's accomplice she was scarier than him a lot scarier. Then Melanie and Militia wouldn't be happy with Neo taking away their Knight in other words pity and lots of it.

Neo leads him to the centre of the dancefloor weaving him through people earning odds looks from people but some guys leered at the exotic Neo. Jaune couldn't help but glare back knowing how creepy people can be in the club as well as how some were quite keen on copping feels.

Neo smile as she glanced up to see Jaune sending glares at other guys. She found it cute how he tried to be intimating but he just looked really flustered. She squeezed his hand drawing his attention as he swung his head to her so fast he almost snapped his neck.

_"Just ignore them, I came up to you because I had my eyes on you anyway." _She mouthed to him, Jaune had managed to pick it up due to the experience of having seven sisters. Reading their thoughts unless they were blatant was hard, reading their mouthed words was easy in comparison. Jaune couldn't help but blush at her words, he was extremely flattered.

Neo smiled to herself as she saw him blush and bit her lower lip. She would enjoy this, dragging him in, he would get a taste and want more till he would be wrapped around her finger. Desperate for her touch, desperate for her and he would do anything for her touch, she would enjoy this.

They wormed their way through the crowd to the centre of the dancefloor. The crowded dance floor pushing them to together. Jaune suddenly feeling extremely nervous about a girl being this close to him. He looked down, drawn to her eyes pale pink and brown. They offered something stable in the blinding rapid changing of fluorescent lights that bombarded the dancefloor.

She gently began swaying to the thumping beat of the music. Jaune began tapping his foot in sync to the beat. Finding that his hesitation and nervousness was bleeding away with every tap of his feet. He too began to sway from side to side.

Neo found it cute, like a baby deer taking its first few steps. His hesitation, his doubting it all spoke of innocence and lack of confidence something she would enjoy devouring. She decided to begin teasing him by swaying her hips side to side noticeably, an impish smile on her face. His eyes began to notice but he attempted to focus on her face, resisting the temptation it was adorable.

Jaune found the swaying of her hips hypnotic but he couldn't stare. She was interested in him that he could guess for sure, he couldn't ruin it now by being perverted. His foot tapping slowly began turning into swaying as he began shaking off his hesitation and doubts. His pre-existent dancing skills began bubbling to the surface as he began moving his feet to the sound of a beat and his swaying looking more natural and enticing. Neo found herself intrigued the more Jaune danced. She found herself surprised he was building confidence and his moves hinted at someone who had previous experience dancing. He then began moving his arms to the beat, the movements of his arms were the cherry on top on an already delicious meal. Neo admitted to herself that she was pleasantly surprised, he looked like an innocent and frankly useless boy but on the dancefloor, he had confidence and skill. Other girls were beginning to notice. His height and shaggy blonde hair making him stick out like a sore thumb to all the sluts of the club. Neo needed to make a move to show them he was marked as hers and hers alone.

She then stepped into his space interrupting his dancing and making him freeze like a deer in the headlights. Neo bit her lower lip in a mixture of amusement and desire, he was just too tantalizing. Jaune's breath caught in his throat as his eyes went wide at such a sudden invasion of his space not that he minded. She smirked as she watched him tense. Her hand then gently rested on his chest before it trailed slowly up his neck to rest on his rapidly blushing cheek feeling his soft and smooth skin. Jaune could feel the pressure and warmth of her hand and his heart began thumping in his chest as he could see her chocolate brown and light pink eye glancing up at him with lust.

They had a predatory glint to them, he was her prey and he was close to being ensnared. Just as quickly as he felt the pressure and warmth of her hand it left him. But something in Jaune ignited and he reached out clasping her arm at the wrist wanting to feel her touch for longer, bring her into his arms and savour her touch and heat.

Neo was surprised at such a reaction but was not disappointed, she could see it in his eyes building lust and desire. The lust and desire for her.

"Do you want me?" she mouthed to him her eyes locking with his, drawing him in. She gave him the illusion of control however she was the one truly in control. He was able to touch her not because he could but because she allowed him to. Jaune, gulped nervously, doubt invading his mind.

"Y-yes, I-I do." He nervously stuttered his words barely cutting through the loud dancefloor. Neo smirked before she drew his hand holding her wrist onto her waist, his free hand mimicking the previous action and both his arms rested on her waist drawing her close against him. He felt more of her warmth and his fingers were relishing the feeling of her curvaceous waist but a part of him wondered what he would feel if his hands trailed a bit lower. Would his fingers sink in? Or would they rebound from the tightness? Jaune was taken out of his thoughts when the feeling of two soft pillows pressed against chest, a lower part of Jaune began to stir and his mind began panicking. It would be so awkward; his thing would be practically stabbing her he panicked. He sniffed the air around him out of reflex detecting something new. His sense of smell registered a new smell, vanilla a sharp contrast to the sweat, human body odour and cheap perfume that invaded the dance floor. He began focusing on this new smell in an attempt to prevent his rising desire.

He could not escape his happiness at the feeling of this beautiful girl against him, another part of him growled in frustration at the clothes blocking true skin to skin contact. Then an even more animalistic part wanted her, all of her, tear off her clothes and drink in the sight of her body before he ravished her. He was once again brought back to reality when he felt a pair of hands rest on his chest. The sensation felt a little ticklish but he loved it, the gentle resting of her hands and the warmth that they exuded.

Neo could see the enjoyment in his eyes at their bodies being pressed against each other. But she could also see the wonder in his eyes, the wonder of what true skin to skin contact would feel like, what she looked like beneath her clothes and how it would feel to ravish her. These dirty thoughts were balanced against his internal struggle to keep his lower half down to save some of his dignity and not embarrass himself. She glanced down to see a decent bulge but she knew he was not fully at attention, managing to stop it from rising any more. Neo felt a tingle of electricity across her body while she once again bit her lower lip in desire at this rate she might bite her entire lower lip off. Neo came to the conclusion she was turned on. Jaune Arc, innocent, tall and blonde was turning Neo on. Oum dammit, she had never felt this turned on before just from teasing but that was good it meant they were very compatible. She decided to indulge herself a little, wanting to see what a bit more teasing would do. Her hands then slowly began trailing downwards.

Jaune once again gulped as he felt Neo's hands on his chest while his heart threatened to burst out of his chest (probably into her hand as well). His heartbeat rung harder within in his ribcage as his mind throbbed from the myriad of thoughts he was experiencing. He was dragged from his thoughts as he felt Neo's hands move, he once again cursed the barrier of fabric between their flesh. It was a weird way to put it but he could feel her, feeling him, the way his skin would tense and relax, the contours of the muscle beneath it felt extremely sensual. The fires of his primal instinct were being stoked and he could feel his rational side wane and his lower half stir, even more, he was in a losing battle. Looking down and seeing the playfulness and the glint of lust in her pink and brown eyes, Neo full well knew the effect she was having on him. Jaune felt what little competitive embers he had in himself blaze. He moved one his hands up the small of her back once again savouring the softness and Jaune felt it, small and for a fleeting moment but he felt Neo shudder.

Neo felt electricity strike her as Jaune's admittedly large hand moved slowly, hesitantly up her rear and to the small of her back. She could feel some firmness in those hands and she wanted it, Oum she wouldn't mind him taking her right then and now but she would not. She enjoyed this tension, coaxing what lay beneath his innocent looks and demeanour and lighting a desire for her. She decided to turn the tables on Jaune once again, grabbing his arms rather abruptly she could see doubt and fear flicker through his eyes which were quickly replaced by shock. Neo in a testament to her nimbleness quickly twirled on the spot before stepping backwards and pressing her back into his chest and her backside into his lower body while she moved his arms to wrap around her waist and his hands rest on her stomach pulling her flush against him. Tilting her head up to lock eyes with the blonde an impish smile graced her lips as she devoured the sight of shock, surprise and panic etched on his face.

Jaune mind was shocked into blankness. She had one-upped him and in a way, he didn't expect and what worse he had no experience and his blankness was quickly replaced with doubt and panic. What was he supposed to do now he wondered as he started back at the impish women? Jaune eyes moved from Neo's pink and brown eyes to her lips, they looked so soft and beautiful a light pink as if they were begging to be kissed, kiss her his instincts howled seeking relief from the pent up desires. His instincts were cowed by rapidly increasing doubt maybe she was just teasing him, she has no intention of letting him kiss her and even so how would he kiss her? He never kissed anyone before. Gah, he was overthinking it but he couldn't help it.

Neo was savouring the sweet pleasure of watching Jaune struggle. The doubt was so cute and the fact that he did not know what to do and was unsure how to do it only made him tastier in her eyes. She found a suitable prey to slowly break down. A pleasurable beat invaded the dancefloor and Neo decided to turn it up a notch and she slowly began grinding her hips and sweet tight rear into Jaunes crotch in sync with the beat. Jaune's hands switched to gripping her waist for dear life in a primal almost instinctual grip as he too slowly began moving to the beat and begun syncing himself with her grinding.

Neo opens her mouth in a wordless moan, her eyes twinkling in surprise. Feeling his strong hands gripping her firmly, she felt it…. All of it. His jeans did not leave much to the imagination. She loved it, he was losing control like a wild animal… he wanted her… he wanted to ravish her… but he would be denied…. But a bit more fun would not hurt at all…. Her eyes were still firmly locked on him, her head tilted up to look into his eyes and see his face tense and squirm. He was just so cute…. She bit her lip a bit, her body shivering against him. She then began the next step of her plan, her hand rubbed his arm, feeling the muscles tense beneath his skin as her touch, his body hot and lust-filled. She moves further up, his muscles were nice… developing but nice… he would be a good teddy bear to snuggle up into.

She trails further up, reaching his neck. He froze, his eyes wide and flickering down to her with is it a mixture of hope and nervousness? She gave her iconic impish grin. She teasingly scrapped her nails, biting at his skins making small marks. He was so gone in his desire and lust he didn't see the small scratches on his skins, but others would. Her hand moves up to cup his cheek giving him a slow rub as her palm brushed against his cheek, his breathing was excited, his hot breath tingling and biting on her hand. Neo then saw her opportunity, her hand trailing up further to grab him by the nape of his neck, she stood on her toes and their lips met halfway. She could feel it the way his lips froze against hers, the innocence as they squirmed trying to please her, his lips were raw and untested, they were sweeter then the finest Neopolitan ice cream maybe that was stretch but they sure as hell were sweet and his body was practically vibrating against her in excitement their bodies still grinding and rubbing against each other.

Jaune mind was in a flurry, she was kissing him! Kissing him! The dorky, failure of a huntsmen Jaune Arc! She was sweet and her lips were like velvet, she tasted like Neopolitan ice cream it wasn't his favourite flavour of ice cream but now it is… He has seen the light so to speak. His pants felt like they were about to explode, he was so turned on and excited, his heart beating out of control, ringing in his ears. His veins were on fire, he felt himself being dragged into the warm embrace of lust, dragging him deeper and deeper into the depths of animalistic instincts. His arms tightened around her stomach not willing to let her go, he wanted this moment to last forever, his lower half still grinding into her, almost as if he was gonna break the fabric of her pants, so he could finally become one with her. He wanted her, he wanted Neo… all of her… he just got a taste and now he wanted more like a drug she was. She was intoxicating….

The pair's eyes fluttered shut as they savoured the kiss, the only thing that mattered was themselves. Everything else faded out as they kissed, the music was drowned out by the sounds of their heartbeats, their bodies firmly meshed together only separated by the fabric of their clothes.

Neo broke their kiss, her eyes opening calmly. flickering as they switched colours, she licked her lips relishing the taste of their kiss. Jaune's eyes fluttered open, his baby blue eyes were wide in surprise and his chest was rising and falling as he caught his breath. Jaune bit his own lips in a mixture of habit and comfort. He wanted more…. And he would not be denied. Grabbing Neo firmly by her hips, he turned her around so that they were chest to chest and he leaned down and greedily kissed her again. His hands resting on her hips before one moved up to trace the outline of her spine through back feeling the arch of her back and her supple form.

Neo wanted to purr, if she could that was, feeling poor Jaune lose control. His hands… damn… the way he touched her made her tingle in a way she never experienced. How his body grinded against her, wanting her, all of her. She bit his lower lip, a bit harder then she expected to cause him to wince and pull away from the kiss, but her fear quickly faded as he sucked his lip in as if savouring her bite, then once again leaned down to kiss her with need.

Jaune was going crazy, his body was hot, his body was in need, in need and lust of the girl in front of him. She bit his lip, it was so primal, so instinctual, so possessive he loved it. His hands were roving over her, he could feel it the soft skin and tense muscles beneath, how would she feel skin to skin? Warm, so warm, it would be so nice…. He wanted Neo….

"Jaune" A pair of voices echoed over the music shaking him from his reverie and kiss, he then felt a pair of arms grab him.

He was torn from his kiss to be greeted by Militia and Melanie who were looking at him before glaring daggers at Neo. The little ice cream minx gave the two an impish grin and stuck her tongue out the twins who bristled.

"Neo…" they growled almost in sync as their eyes narrow on the girl, Neo merely clutched the lapels of his jacket possessively, he glances down at Neo before over to the two

"W-wait you two know each other?" the blonde speaks in confusion

"Yes we do Jaune, she's bad news…" Miltia warned the blonde tilted his head in confusion and he looks down at Neo who gave an impish grin.

"Bad Trouble…. And a Skank" Melanie growls and glares dagger at Neo who rolled her eyes in contempt as a response. Jaune was really confused.

"Hold up… I-I am so confused right now?" Jaune spoke his words slurring and unsure of what was really going on. He then locks eyes with Neo and he was sucked into those warm pink and brown orbs, all confusion melting away.

Neo stepped for forward giving him another softer peck on the lips in front of Militia and Melanie much to their indignation and Militia trying to stop Melanie from strangling Neo and doing an all-out brawl in the club. At that moment he felt something slip into his pocket. Neo stepped back and blew him a kiss and gave a wink before disappearing, breaking into a mirage of glass.

Jaune stood there flabbergasted, he stepped forward as if he could stop her. Was that all an illusion? He mused no way… it felt too real. He was shaken as Milita and Melanie grabbed his arms possessively giving him a look over to see if he was okay.

"Jaune, why do you always get into trouble? Should have just been a good boy and stay sat at the bar" Melanie scolds him playfully but her eyes had a sharp look in them that made him shiver a bit.

"Jaune, seriously stay away from Neo. She is nothing but trouble" Milita further added, the boy shook his head trying to calm his raging desire and steady himself from the effects of the alcohol. While also trying to process the words given to him and what just truly happened.

Clutching his head as he felt a throbbing pain begin to manifest. Militia and Melanie moved to grab his arms and steady him.

"I think its…. Time for me to go home…" He manages to say much to the agreement of Militia and Melanie who were also now trying to convince him to stay over but after a small argument, he managed to convince them to walk him to the bullhead dock.

* * *

Jaune manages to get off the bullhead, landing squarely on the landing pad, nearly leaning a bit too far forward much to the amusement of the on-duty pilot who flew the lone huntsmen. Jaune gave him a wave and goodbye and started making his way to the dorm. Luckily the girls had given him water as a parting gift to help sober him up a bit.

Beacon was quiet and the wind was oddly comforting but he could not shake a feeling… he was forgetting something. Taping himself over, Scroll, Wallet… then he cocked an eyebrow in surprise as he pulled out a piece of paper. On it scribbled was a scroll number, a distinct lipstick imprint and the words "Text me Handsome"

Jaune could not help but laugh, in surprise and joy that he was not hallucinating that some hottie had made out with him and now he had her number. His mind worked itself into a flurry when should he text her? What should he say? Fuck it! He threw caution to the wind and decided to go for it as he did in the club.

Opening his scroll and typing in her number, he prepared a text, cheesy as was his trademark and sent it.

"Hey Neo, its Jaune. I hope you got home safe and thanks for the lovely time tonight."

He paused, waiting with bated breath but he didn't have to hold his breath for long.

"Hey there handsome, I did, Sweet for asking and yes I did~"

He paused for a few moments before getting a photo. It was a selfie, of her giving a cute pout, her hand tugging at her jacket and her camera conveniently angled to give a few of her cleavage as her jacket was unbuttoned and… wait he could see her pink bra… and her soft pillows… damn, they looked like a handful. Down Jaune!

"But I wish you were here with me right now ;)"

Jaune blushed like a tomato, he was dense…. But not THIS dense. He felt his core stir and his lower half perk up, glancing down and silently telling himself to calm down.

"Dinner First?"

"That sounds lovely x. How does tomorrow work?" She replied quickly

"Tomorrow at 8? I'll text you a place tomorrow" he responded

"See you then handsome, goodnight x"

With that Jaune put away his scroll and skipped happily to his dorm. Making his way up the stairs to his dorm, the lights showing him the path to his dorm room.

"Jaune?" He heard a familiar voice call glancing up he saw Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Ruby, Yang, Blake…. And Weiss in various nightwear and looks of concern.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" he manages to greet trying to be casual as possible but he made eye contact with Yang, he saw a familiar Cheshire grin. She approached him as a cat would prey.

"Well it seems Loverboy had a bit to drink" She laughed before her eyes narrowed again and he saw that wicked grin

"Jaune is that a hickey? And lipstick?"

Jaune groaned and immediately clasped his neck flicking nervously between his neck and the group as chaos ensued. All the while one thing pervaded his thoughts, Jaune had gotten a taste of Neopolitan…. And he needed more….

**On that note, I am gonna leave the chapter as is. Well, I was initially juggling between Jaune x Neo, Milita and Melanie but since the chapter focused heavily on him and Neo it's just gonna be them. I will probably make a story with that pairing if I get around to do it. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts so please drop me a review! Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
